Aladdin, digistyle!
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: The digimon version of 'Aladdin' staring Taichi as Aladdin, Sora as Jasmin, Yamato as Jafar and a surprise as the Genie. Taiora.


I'M BACK!

Yes, after being away from the Taiora scene for nearly a year, I am back! Even though I'm still addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh! and am currently writing 2 fics for it, I've nearly finished one of them and decided to start a Taiora. Man, it feels great to be back! Now, lets get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Aladdin. I wish I did, but I don't, so don't sue me!

-I-

Aladdin, digistyle!

Chapter 1: And So It Begins…

-I-

You've most likely to have heard of the tale of 'Aladdin'. Of how a peasant found a lamp in a mysterious cave and was granted three wishes by a powerful genie. Of how he met and saved the woman he loved, the Princess, and of how he destroyed the evil that threatened his home. But I bet you've never heard that tale like this. One were legend and fiction are mixed into one.

This tale begins in the far corner of the digital world, where the desert grows in the heat and consumes the land around it…

As the darkness of night covered the desert, the only light emitted from the crescent moon in the sky and the surrounding stars, a dark man waits on a sand dune. A dark man, with a dark purpose…

The man sat on his black horse, his digimon partner by his side. They had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity for this, and now, it had finally come. A small and rare breeze blew against his rich robes as he and his partner watched a small digimon running up the dune towards them. A cruel smile appeared on the man's lips.

The small digimon clambered up the large sand dune. He was small, and found it difficult to climb the large dune towards his master. It didn't help that his large orange head was weighing his small white body down. As Pumpkinmon continued to make his way to his master, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten himself into this mess.

The clouds shifted in the sky and hid the light from the moon. Finally, after much struggling and falling, Pumpkinmon arrived breathless at his master's side. He bowed before the dark master, fearful of his power.

"You are late," the dark man stated angrily.

"I-I-I'm sorry master," Pumpkinmon apologised, bowing deeper into the sand.

"Do you have it?" The 'Master' asked, uninterested in his servant's excuses.

"Yes, sire!" Pumpkinmon said, kneeling. He took out a small necklace shaped item from a hidden pocket and held it in his hand. "I had to deleted a few digimon, but I got it."

The 'Master' slipped off his horse and reached out to take the tag from his servant's hand, but Pumpkinmon quickly withdrew his hand.

"What about my reward?" Pumpkinmon asked. "I went through a lot of trouble to get you this thing. I'm not handing it over until-"

But he was soon silenced by an attack from his master's digimon partner. A blue substance shot out from the digimon's mouth and hit Pumpkinmon's arm, causing him to drop the tag. The digimon quickly collected the object from the ground and handed it to his master.

"Don't worry, my loyal servant," the 'Master' spoke as he admired the tag. "You'll get your reward soon enough."

The clouds shifted, allowing the moon to shine down on the trio in the desert. Pumpkinmon looked up at the face of his master and his digimon. He felt the fear inside of him grow.

"You should have more faith in Master Yamato," said Gabumon, looking up at his master.

Yamato smiled down at his digimon partner, before pulling out a small blue object from his pocket. The two digimon held their breath as Yamato placed the blue crest into its slot in the tag with a small 'snap'. For a moment, nothing happened, and both digimon exhaled loudly.

"Phew!" sighed Pumpkinmon. "That wasn't as bad as-"

Suddenly, the tag and crest began to glow. Shooting unexpectedly out of Yamato's hands, the tag and crest flew forward and landed on a smaller sand dune a few metres away from where the trio stood. Instincts taking over, Yamato ran down the dune towards the tag as the small mound it landed on began to change shape. Gabumon and Pumpkinmon were not as keen, and reluctantly followed their master and stood by his side.

The mound in front of them continued to change in a bright blue light, sprouting a large mouth, two deadly eyes and two large paw like features at the front, with long sharp claws. Yamato gasped as the sand changed into the shape of a dragon.

"Finally, after all this time, I've found it! The cave of the digidestined!"

The sand suddenly stopped forming, and the head of a dragon now appeared before them, his mouth wide open as the entrance to the cave opened up.

"Wow…" gasped Pumpkinmon. "It's bigger than I thought it would be…"

Yamato looked down at the pathetic servant, an idea forming in his head. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him towards the entrance of the cave.

"Now remember," he said quickly but fiercely, "bring me the digivice. The rest of the treasure is yours. Just make sure I get the digivice!"

Pumpkinmon dusted the sand off him and nodded at his master, before facing the cave before him. Swallowing hard, he slowly made his way towards the dragon. His body shook with fear and beads of sweat trickled down his body as he came closer to the gigantic mouth, the teeth looking ever so sharp.

Arriving at the foot of the mouth, Pumpkinmon looked down into the cave. All he could see was darkness. He swallowed again. He had no choice, he had to go in, or Master Yamato would destroy him. Closing his eyes, he placed one foot in the mouth and expected the worse…

…But nothing happened.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked himself over. He seemed OK. He sighed in relief and made another step, until…

"Who disturbs my slumber!" The dragon suddenly roared, scaring the life out of poor Pumpkinmon.

Pumpkinmon swallowed again before answering the dragon. "It is I, Pumpkinmon."

"Only one may enter my cave," bellowed the dragon. "Only one who's worth lives within. Only the Child of Courage!"

Pumpkinmon felt his body shake with fear. He looked back at his master, who shot him an evil glare. He had no choice, he had to enter. He looked down inside the cave, and took one step in the dragon's throat. At first, nothing happened, and Pumpkinmon thought he was OK.

Unfortunately for him, he was not the chosen one. The dragon gave an almighty roar, disgusted with this digimon for entering the sacred cave. The ground began to rumble and the cave started collapsing around Pumpkinmon. Panicking, he made a dash for the exit…

…But he was too late.

Just as he was about to escape back into the desert, the cave fell on top of him. The force was so great, he was destroyed immediately.

Yamato watched in silence as the dragon continued to roar as the cave collapsed. He had no expression on his face as the cave collapsed, revealing the tag and crest used to form it, now separated once again.

"Seek the Child of Courage!" The fading voice of the dragon called. With one final roar, the cave disappeared for good. Coolly, Yamato went over and collected the tag and crest, placing them back in his pocket.

Gabumon dusted himself off as his master made his way back to his horse. He always managed to get covered in sand whenever they ventured to the desert.

"Oh great!" Gabumon cried in annoyance. "Well _that_ was a waste of time! What are we going to do now?"

"Patience Gabumon," Yamato replied calmly, mounting his horse. Gabumon came to his side. "Pumpkinmon was obviously not worthy enough."

"Surprise, surprise…" Gabumon spoke sarcastically.

"So," Yamato continued, ignoring Gabumon's comment, "only one may enter the cave? I must find this 'one', this 'Child of Courage'. But who is it?"

-I-

Well that's the end of chapter 1! Please R&R and chapter 2 will be up as soon as I finish 'The Pharaoh and the Pauper'.


End file.
